The Letter
by Ginny M.W.P
Summary: About 2 years after the fall of the Dark Lord lots has happend Harry and Ginny are engaged and lots of fluff RHr HG Cowritten by Hermione J.G.W.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YO! People It's Hermione J.G.W. and Ginny M.W.P. you know Harry and Ron's future wives (we firmly believe this) this is a co-written story on both our pen names we hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We sadly own nothing (but we wish we owned Harry and Ron)

Dear Ronald,

I was just thinking about you and I. I miss u like mad! I miss you holding me, and I miss the way your red hair waves in the wind when you're playing Quidditch! I love you so much that I feel like I can't breathe! I want you to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life!

Love always and forever,

Hermione

P.S.

Oh goodness I can't believe I wrote this!

"What do you think?" Hermione asks nervously "Do you think he will like it?"

"Yes, he will blush but I think he will!" Ginny says with laughter.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ron," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well I have to write her back, but what do I say?" Ron asked

"I think you should swallow your pride and ask her to marry you!"

"OK, I will do it threw the next letter I send her!" said Ron thinking he had a great idea.

"NOT threw a letter you stupid git,"

"How shall I do it then? NO! Wait how did you ask Ginny?"

"Ok, I will tell you but you can't copy me!"

"OK!"

"Well, it all started when we had won that Quidditch match against Ireland! Remember that one reporter asked me if I had any comments on that match I said yes just one, then I said 'Ginny will you marry me?' then the next time I saw the prophet she had said yes back in a picture!"

Harry suddenly had a very dreamy look on his face. He and Ginny had just been engaged for 13 months and were about to get married.

"You're mental; Harry If I was to do that Hermione would kill me! And I mean KILL ME!" screamed Ron.

"Well Ginny liked it," he said in a mater-of-fact manor.

"My point being," Ron said right back.

"Well I am about to get married so you do what you want!"

"But, Harry!"

"Don't 'But, Harry' me Ronald Weasley," Ron seriously thought maybe Harry had spent a little too much time with Ginny because he was starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione loves you and knows what she wants out of life and I for one have no clue why, but she wants you. Don't make her wait any longer!"

"It's not that I want to make her wait, Harry it's I don't know how… how to make her happy," he frowned

Harry kneeled so he could see eye to eye with Ron who was sitting down.

"Purpose, marry her, give lots of children with red hair, and Hermione will **_be_** happy in fact that's probably the only thing that will make her truly happy."

"Are you sure, Harry I me-." Ron was cut off by Harry.

"Ron, I've known you since I was 11 years old, you trust me right?"

"With my, life," He said ashamed that there could be any doubt about that with Harry and him.

"Then trust me with this."

A/N: YO! It's us again we hoped u liked it and we won't update without 10 reviews. Well g2g drop the poppin chicken like it's hott!


	2. The Idea

A/N: Yo! We know we know we said we would update after 10 reviews and we got them but it was drug free week and it was busy. Then we had 2 go 2 a party (don't ask don't tell) sorry about the whole not being able to tell if they were in the same room or not it was there originally but I guess it got erased.

Disclaimer: We own nothing (and no we still don't own Harry and Ron so sad)

Ron was asleep in the cabin when he awoke with a start.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he screamed.

"Go bad to bed, Ron!" muttered Harry.

Ron got out of his bed and ran to Harry's.

"No I think I have two ideas on how to propose to Hermione!"

Harry was suddenly very much awake "How?"

"Well the first idea's really simple, well at least for us."

"Ok, how could you do it?"

Ron sat across from Harry.

"Ok well I start a fight over Vicky-," he was cut off by Harry

"RON!"

"Fine, Fine, _Victor_."

"Thank you, that's much better," Ron gave a cheeky smile.

"Anyway I start a fight about Victor and have her want to explode at me then all of the sudden I just ask her."

Harry smiled, that was classic Ron and Hermione. He loved Hermione like she was the sister he never had and always wanted and Ron was like his brother and in less than one month he would be Ron's brother. And if everything went as planed Hermione would be his sister next.

Harry and Ginny got back together after Voldemort was destroyed. Harry realized he couldn't live without her. Since then she was his everything and the only one the way he held her said to her and everybody else "I can't live without you" and that's all she ever wanted.

"I don't think she would mind that too much," said Harry, "Ok and the next idea?"

Ron started to blush.

"Well I write a book for her about well our life together," He was really red now "and you know put on the last page the date and have it say 'the night I proposed'."

Harry's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Ron could come up something like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny wasn't able sleep that same night and crawled out of her bed and went to Hermione's

"So are you gonna do it?'

"What?" she muttered "oh Ginny wait till the morning please I have to get some sleep here!"

Ginny sighed and turned to her bed and fell to a restless sleep wondering what the morning would bring.

The morning came all to soon for Hermione who was awoken by Ginny to the same question she was asked not four hours before.

"Ginny let me sleep a little bit longer we can talk later!" yelled Hermione.

Ginny stormed out for she was not angry with Hermione for not talking to her yet but just curious about what she was going to say. Hermione lay in bed for about 5 minutes waiting to fall asleep. She was thinking if she should go through with it? Could she go through with it? This wasn't an answer she could get from a book. She suddenly heard Ginny yell.

"Oh you bloody owl always running into things!" Hermione sat up and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she was certain Ginny was. When she arrived she had come to find Ginny looking a Errol the Weasley's owl who was face down on the floor.

Hermione spoke "Ok let's talk now."

After talking with Ginny for awhile, Hermione was still not sure, if she was going to, propose to Ron or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N We're finished yay us! Ok contest time we need you to vote on your favorite way for Ron to Propose to Hermione if you like the book idea put the letter A in a review or if you like the fight idea put the letter B. But be4 we write anymore we have to get at least 15 votes. Drop the popping chicken like it's Hott!


End file.
